Hereafter
by MellowMallu
Summary: Superman is back from his time-traveling trip and as the entire city of Metropolis go into an celebratory uproar about the return of Superman one man stands in front of his supposed grave contemplating about what he almost lost. BatsSupes


The beautiful night sky exhilarated a marvelous day as news of Superman's resurrection, as most people called it, was front news cover of every magazine, newspaper and television station accessible to Metropolis and the many countries affected by the temporary tragedy.

Batman stood under the full moon which decided to expose itself along with the stars as if they hadn't believed the news and as if they wanted to see for themselves. When they did they celebrated in the form of a bright luminous twinkle which, strangely enough, caused crime to calm at least for the night in the great city. He stared up in silence at the large grave situated in the middle of the park dedicated to Superman, blank and quiet, his expression was unreadable by anyone who walked by. Fortunately, many were either in bed or commemorating Superman's arrival to really care about the figure blending with the shadows.

Behind him, the breeze made a concrete noise which told him that he was no longer alone. Superman landed a meter distance away from his dear friend and walked in order to stand next to him. His eyes, too, admiring the large tombstone where his body supposedly was put to rest.

Batman hesitated to speak though it seemed more like a frog caught in his throat. "... What are you doing here?" He asked. In truth, he was surprised to see him. After all, he expected the man to spend the rest of his time with Lois who the man's hearts atrociously beat for.

".. I could ask the same from you, but how far would that get me?" Superman pointed out, amused, as he glimpsed at the side of his head, "... Diana told me about how they completely trashed the park in order to commemorate my soul and I wanted to see for myself."

Batman turned to look at him, only for a moment, before his eyes forced away from his freshly-shaven beard to stare at the large monument.

Superman rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously in response, "Okay, you caught me-" He said without warning causing Batman's eyebrow to furrow. "I saw the batmobile parked outside my street and realized you were still in Metropolis.. If I may ask, why exactly?" He paused as he realized he sounded completely rude although Batman hadn't seemed phased by the intensity of his question, "Don't get me wrong, you're free to stay all you like! But the sun's coming up soon, and I would think you'd be on your way to Gotham by no-"

As he noticed the man's expression harden, he fell silent. His voice fading along with the lights from many different apartments deciding to put off the celebrating until morning even though the news continued with their reruns.

"... Why are you still here, Bats?"

The flat tone expressed not only curiosity, but his seriousness towards the matter. Batman was acting completely weird even for him and apparently, by Diana's presumptions, it started after his apparent death.

And to further his curiosity (and fear), Batman tensed up slightly. Superman couldn't believe his eyes, the man was completely out of it! "You can trust me, I'm your friend.. If it's about what Diana said, you can forget about it. I know she was just kidding!" He added in a little child's laughter in order to calm the situation, although it didn't seem like it did much the situation at all. "Come on Batman, seriousl-"

"She wasn't kidding."

Those words caused him to freeze and stare at his friend in confusion and disbelief. ".. What?" He whispered under his breath, completely taken a back. ".. B.. but you said-"

"At first." Batman cut him off, his head swaggered to look at his feet when, in truth, he was just trying to avoid the larger man's gaze, "But when it came time and I couldn't find you, I actually believed.."

"Stop it!" Superman silenced him, causing their eyes to lock; both feigning the same expression; surprise. "Okay, this is just getting creepy. You're tired; go home and sleep it off."

What nerved him even further was that Batman's gaze hadn't faltered from him.

"I'm not tired." His rough voice broke all feeling in Superman's hands and legs as he continued to gape at the former. "I'm telling you the truth Kal-El, I missed you."

Superman opened his mouth, but shut it quickly as the man went on.

"I wasn't ready to accept it. I loathed the mere fact that you were gone before I could tell you how I really feel."

"... That's enough." It was a hush whisper, but it caused Batman to pause as Superman's eyes gazed back to the monument. There was a tiny bead of sweat that ran down his face. ".. Thank you.. for telling me, I know that must have taken a lot of guts, but I'm happy you did." He took a whiff of air, just as Batman's eyes widened. "The truth is.. I missed you too. While I was sleeping in Vandal Savage's house, I couldn't help but think of home. Here in Metropolis with you, Diana, Wally, J'on, Lois.. Everyone. I hated every second being away from you guys." He took a direct pause in order to contain his emotions. It was the same ones he felt when he was laid a top of the comfortable couch, staring at the ceiling, and wondering how long he could go without his friends by his side. That thought had caused him to wander the house, not wanting to be plagued by the thought, and simultaneously coming across that time machine that helped him return to his present.

".. Kal-el." The man started again causing Superman's head to turn.

"Yes Bats-?"

There was suddenly a tender sore that covered his mouth and before his brain could even register what was going on, Batman's lips were on his, fast and light-weight. It caused a chill across his spine as he was suddenly launched in a passive kiss. Superman, after regaining the feelings in his legs, stumbled back breaking the temporary moment of passion and wobbling backwards to where the monument ended. He stared, completely flabbergasted, his eyes mimicking the size of the moon, "W.. What in the he.."

Batman began following his very footsteps.. No, it wasn't Batman. He suddenly grasped the edge of his mask and pulled off the garment to present the charming billionaire playboy which at the moment carried an almost smug credential to his face. Superman took a single step back, before his cape was grasped on both sides and he was pulled into yet another kiss.

And as wide as his eyes were, Superman blamed his exhaustion for his following actions. His hands dropped to his sides and his eyelids began to slowly close as he reduced himself to his sudden ungodly faith.

This was important for it was now - in present time - when Superman and Batman's relationship took a drastic turn. Because hereafter, Superman became the property of Wayne Enterprise.

And although he would have had it another way, he couldn't resist the temptation. For the kiss had told him all which was to be said,

_I like you a lot.. Please don't leave again. _

And that was really all he wanted.


End file.
